


All Good Things...

by SimpleGeek451



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleGeek451/pseuds/SimpleGeek451
Summary: It's been eight years since Zim first started his mission on Earth. After discovering his mission was just a way to exile him from the Irken Empire, a calmer, reflective, subdued Zim must take his future in his own hands.





	1. Zim, Relfective

The small ticks and whirs of the bases endless functions were the only sounds in the lab. Even GIR was blessedly silent for once, passed out from too many tacos. He sat in the chair watching the silent images on the multiple screens. The cameras panned over areas of the city, keeping constant watch over his ball of dirt. All of the screens were black and white, save for the couple reserved for keeping a watch on Dib. Those screens were of the highest quality and while his eyes roamed over the multiple screens, they always returned to those two.

The focus of those cameras was asleep this late at night. Dib was sprawled on the top of his bed, the sheets thrown to the side, the heat of summer leaving little need for covers, and anything more than boxers was uncomfortable. A fan in the room oscillated back and forth. If he had the sound turned on, he would hear the click-click the fan made as it reached the end of its partial rotation and began the other direction.

While this wasn't the best use of his time, there was little to do these days. Classes started in only a few hours, but with no need to sleep unless he purposefully wanted to, he contented himself to watch over the things he had claimed. The sleeping figure, the city, the world. These were all his now. He hadn't even needed to actually defeat anyone. The realization had come after he had found out that his mission was nothing more than an amusing ruse by his commanders in the hopes that by sending him as far from them as possible, he would fail and die.

He hadn't though. Thinking back, he admitted to himself that many of his plans to conquer his current planet had been ridiculous at times, but he had never actually failed in his mission. He had simply not grasped how naive he had been and how much more complex the situation was. This world was his now, by virtue that it meant nothing to the Irken Empire. It meant everything to him though. He cursed inwardly though as he glanced again at the two monitors. Dib had had a hand in that change of parameters, even if he was ignorant to it.

Without the Empire controlling him, telling him what to think or do, he had begun to step outside the role placed on him. His thoughts and attitude had changed significantly when it concerned his new home. Without the Empire looming over his shoulder, commanding his every intention, he had actually begun to study his new home. He had begun to learn.

He had begrudgingly come to accept his new life, and with the idea that this world was now his, he even began to feel protective of it. He guarded what was his with new vigor. Any attempt by any species other than his humans, and himself, to lay claim or conquer, was met with an immediate hostile response and retaliation. Most of this was in fact the fault of the human on the screens.

After his discovery, he had languished for some time, even his three servants had not been able to pull him out of his depression. Along with the shame he had felt, he had also come to a moment where he felt utterly alone. No one on this planet was of any interest to him. Only, after a while, did he realize there was in fact one person that did interest him. One person who challenged him. A single human who forced him to have to improve himself and live up to his own arrogant declarations. Someone who he paid attention to almost as much as himself.

Somewhere in that deep darkness he had allowed himself to wallow in, what had once been hate turned to admiration. He had latched onto that. He had spent the weeks after that following those thoughts by spying on Dib. Installing micro cameras around places that the focus of this new attention would go.

At first it had been dull. Dib had done nothing but get taunted, harassed, and even been beat up a number of times by his peers. Zim had watched disheartedly at first, never truly intervening except to make a call to a form of authority to report what was happening. Yet, Dib persisted in his goals. He had spent his youth believing in the impossible and being ridiculed for it, and even though most thought him insane, he had turned that mind to working even harder to prove, with science, that he wasn't some crackpot that would end up wearing tinfoil on his head or on his windows to keep 'them' out.

As the human persisted, so to did he. He watched, he learned, and after a time, admiration turned to some kind of protectiveness, and a fondness. Fondness eventually woke something else. At first he refused to recognize the change. It was not something his race was allowed to normally feel. He had been programmed initially for following orders, obeying the Empire, and to be the best soldier he could be. He had done his best to excel in that. He had pushed all other thoughts out away.

During this learning period, he had come to discover he had developed a stalker-esque relationship towards Dib. So he pulled back, determined that there was more to his new life than trading out the Empire's wishes of attempting world conquest and in the process destroying his nemesis to just creepily following him from skool to hi-skool, still mostly focusing his attention on that particular subject.

He read. He watched documentaries about the world and it's people. He listened to music, and even found a type that he was fond of enough to actually pay for. He had even found time to study his PAK and he had figured a way to maybe, just maybe, build one of his own that would completely remove him from the Empire while still providing all the power his current one provided.

He sighed to no one, and the sound filled the quiet enough to break through his reverie. He checked the time and saw that it would be sun-up soon. He glanced again at the two monitors and saw the figure stirring in fits. He knew from his monitoring that the alarm in the bedroom had gone off. He watched for awhile longer until Dib began to get undressed and pick out his clothes for the day. He chose this time to step away and begin to get ready for the day.

“Computer, what is the status on PAK 2.0?”

“PAK 2.0 prototype is ninety-five percent finished. 12 hours until completion.”

"Why must everything take forever? GIR! It is time for breakfast." The little unit rose immediately to it's full height, saluting his master.

"I'M GONNA MAKE US MUFFINS!"

"Fine, fine. Do not put soap in the muffins, GIR! Do you hear me?!" What the damaged unit's obsession with putting soap in everything was, he had yet to find in the programming. No matter what reprogramming he tried, or the physical replacement of parts, it would seem the unit would forever be as he was.

"Silly Master, soap is only for waffles." With that, GIR hopped on the lift and ascended to the kitchen.


	2. Zim, Death Car Gaz

Zim looked at the contents of the closet again. Maybe it was the tenth time? He was trying to decide what he wanted to wear for the day. He had become quite the clothes horse since he no longer felt the need to wear his Irken uniforms. He still preferred the reds and blacks, stripped if he could find it. He had also traded out his standard issue black pants for dark jeans.

Surprisingly in the current political climate, he had found it easier than ever to pass as human. No one wanted to be critized for pointing out his skin "condition" or his lack of nose and ears. To most of the humans, he was "brave" to be surviving the world's hostility for being different. It also had become apparent that no one really cared in college. Everyone was too busy trying to just make it through, and hey, if you were green, so what.

He eventually settled on black jeans with a red and black stripped shirt. Habits were hard to break. Dressed, he left the bedroom and descended the stairs to the living room. There, his human was waiting impatiently for him. He knew Dib was anxious about the first class of his day. They were to present a joint report on astrophysics to the class. Dib no doubt would assume that he hadn't finished his part.

"I am ready." He announced.

Dib, not having intially heard him come down the stairs, startled at the voice. Zim snickered at this, which caused the human to blush a small amount and quickly turn away to grab his backpack.

"Are you, Zim? Today is the presentation. Where is your part?" Dib stood, his height bringing him a full head taller than Zim.

"Try not to stress yourself into a stroke, Dib-beast. I have my required materials in my PAK. You worry for nothing." Predictable. Zim passed him as he said this, heading to the kitchen to grab his own bag.

"How can I not stress? I'm stuck doing a finals project with the one person who I don't want to be. Who has a tendency to not finish his homework, and who couldn't be bothered with half the meet-ups we were supposed to have to make sure we were completely on the same page."

"How can you say you didn't want to be partnered with me? I am the perfect partner for you. You would rather be stuck with some mediocre hyoo-man to try and do this with? Who knows as much as me about astrophysics?! Tell me. Give me one name."

"Fine. I can't. Can we just go now?" Dib moved to the door and waited.

Zim stood there for a moment, pleased he had won the arguement, but disappointed by Dib's displeasure with being partnered with him. He waited another moment, making sure that Dib saw his triumphant smile, even if it was a mask to hide being stung but his words.

"Zim?!"

"Yes, we can go now. I have decided so."

Dib rolled his eyes and groaned, opening the door. Zim moved past him and made sure he was out first. He could almost feel the second rolling of the eyes. He came to a halt though when he saw the beat up blue car waiting at the curb. More importantly, he froze because Gaz was eyeing him with murder in her eyes. "Will you two idiots get in the car? We're already running late."

"Why did you not tell me you weren't driving your own vehicle today?!"

"Check your phone, Zim. I messaged you before I came over. I also messaged you to be ready early specifically because of this." Dib hissed at him as he walked past and strode to the car.

"I could not have known. GIR attempted to use my phone. It no longer works." He followed closely behind and quickly got in the backseat. He had just enough time to fasten the seatbelt before Gaz hit the gas and the car took off. He would have preferred that Dib had driven his own vehicle. Zim enjoyed the small annoyances he would cause Dib the few times he had been allowed in Dib's car. He dared not do that while Gaz was in charge of the hair raising ride to classes. Even five minutes was a long time to have an angry blued haired demon staring at you in the rearview mirror.

"Give me your phone, Zim."

"Why? What do you want with it?" He demanded, somewhat suspicious. He had no desire to have Dib looking through the files on his phone.

"Don't worry, I won't swipe right on any weirdos you might have on your phone. Just give it to me." Zim understood that this was a reference to a dating app and gave Dib a disapproving look.

"Fine. Do not sneak through it though! It is not yours!" Dib snatched the phone from Zim's hand and while shifting to brace himself against the turn Gaz just took, managed to open up his micro laptop as well. Zim watched as Dib hooked up a cable between the two and set himself to fiddling with it. He was always doing these little things for Zim. Fixing things, explaining things, even though Zim could tell it exasperated the human.

Zim turned to look out the window and watch the view as it zoomed by. Humans, animals, buildings, all of it his. He turned back to Dib working on his phone. His human was muttering to himself about why would Zim allow GIR to come anywhere near the phone, when Gaz took the next turn sharply. Dib had been expecting it, but Zim, his mind elsewhere, slid into the passenger door. He reacted with a hiss. Gaz reacted with a wicked smile.

"Got it." Dib handed the phone back to Zim. "Keep GIR away from your phone. Also, how could you not have fixed it yourself? You've got the skills to do it."

"I simply had chosen not to, Dib-beast! Of course I could have fixed it myself!"

Gaz took a moment from the steering wheel and turned the radio up louder. "Both of you, shut your pie holes!" Both looked away and out their perspective windows. On this rare occasion, he could not wait to get to class.


	3. Zim, Campus of Doom

Once they were at skool, and Zim was free of Gaz's death ride, the rest of the morning went fairly smoothly. Dib's worries that Zim had not done his part of the project were unfounded, and he of course made sure to point that out to the human as pointedly as he could. Dib had nodded and agreed, but then left as quickly as he could. Zim followed for a short time, but realized that even though things had gone well, Dib was not keen on hanging around.

Zim chose to wander the grounds. His class with Dib had been the only one for today, leaving him once again with little to do. He chose to head to the bus stop, intending to ride the public transport back home. It had taken years for Zim to be able to ride public transport. It disgusted him having to sit so close to the others on the bus. He was finally able to come to terms with it after Dib had ridden the bus with him for a month. Dib had shown him tricks to help ignore the other people, and to help pass the time. The first thing Dib had shown him was to listen to music and wear sunglasses. Most people ignored you if they saw this. Most. Again, Dib doing small things for Zim, even though it exacerbated Dib's attitude towards him.

As he approached the bus stop, he caught sight of a couple of students handing out flyers to a party at one of the houses. He approached curiously, and out of boredom. "Hey! Massive finals party going on tonight. Stop by! It's open to whoever can make it. All you gotta do is bring some fun!"

"What constitutes 'bring some fun?" Zim asked the excitable student.

"Alcohol, drugs, whatever, as long as you share, we don't care!" He left Zim looking at the crappy flier and headed towards one of the female students. She did not appear impressed and quickly moved away from the boy.

Zim continued to stare at the flier until the honk startled him, causing him to let go of the flier, it fluttering away into the breeze. He looked around and spotted the beat up blue car and blue hair. Gaz was staring at him from the parked car with one of her eyebrows cocked. She motioned him to come over. He hesitated only a moment and then shrugged. It had to be something interesting for her to go out of her way to get his attention.

"Thinking of going to a party, Zim?" He shrugged at the question. "Get in the car."

"Why?" He was suddenly unsure.

"Do not make me make you." She reached over, pulled the handle, and pushed the door open. He got in, the door just barely closing before her foot was on the gas and they were off.

The ride was uncomfortable and other than the blaring music, Gaz randomly singing along with some lines, and the occasional shout from someone as she cut them off, no words were spoken. Zim wondered whether she was working up to something or had finally snapped and was getting rid of her brother's irritating rival. He even wondered briefly if she was going to turn him over to Professor Membrane. A small panic settled in. He steeled himself though. He wouldn't go without a fight.

"For fucks sake, Zim, I'm not going to hurt you. This time."

"Yes, well, you should be warned I have recently studied forms of self defense." She eyed him sideways as he spoke.

"Gods, what is wrong with you. All this time, and you still can't just fucking chill?"

"What is it you want, Gaz?"

"What I want, is for you and my lame excuse for a brother to fucking work it out. He's going to be at that frat party tonight. One of his classmates convinced him." She took the final turn to the cul-de-sac to his house and brought the car to stop right in front.

"What are you..."

"Go to the fucking party, Zim!" She leaned across him and opened the door. He quickly dislodged himself from tbe seatbelt and got out of the car. "Have some normal fun for once."

He came to the realization that Gaz was trying to help him in her own bizarre way. Zim was left confused as she sped out onto the main street, honking loudly as a car swerved slightly to avoid her. He watched the death trap until it was fully gone. Once it was, he went inside and decided he was in fact, going to that party. Not because she told him to, but because he wanted to. Or so he convinced himself.

"Computer!" He yelled as he headed towards the lift to the base.

"Geez, what is it now?"

"I need information on skool parties this instant." He stepped onto the square of tiling he had replaced the toilet with. He still cringed with some embarrassment remembering that he had at one point thought a toilet in the kitchen was normal.

"Ooooh, a party? There will be drinking and dancing, and... PUKING! Also, you will be interested to know, PAK 2.0 is finished and ready for trials."

"Tonight will be the first trial then!" Zim was determined now that he would go the frat party.

"Oh, you're going to look just dashing!"

"Computer, who programmed you this way? Did the tallest do it on purpose just to mess with me more?" It would make sense if they did, given that they had also presented to him a defective SIR unit made from garbage parts.

"Ergh, does not compute!"

As the lift came to a stop, he was greeted with a high pitched squealing and then the small robot came bolting at him from around the corner. For once, it seemed he had the luck to be warned ahead of time and side stepped the unit. GIR slid past him and smacked the wall with a solid thunk.

"Aww, that didn't feel right. MASTAR IS HOME EARLY!"

"Yes, GIR, now be quiet while I research something."

"OKIE DOKIE!"


	4. Zim, PAK 2.0

"Computer?! Is the new PAK ready?" Zim paced impatiently around the lab. The prototype for the new PAK had taken longer to finish than he thought.

Months after his initial shock and depression had started to wear off, he had begun to study his PAK more carefully. Slowly over more months, he had designed a second, slimmer PAK to replace his old one. He had even managed to keep two smaller versions of his PAK legs. They wouldn't be able to carry him around, but if the situation called for it, they could extend as a form of defense. The biggest problem came in making sure that his ports would recognize the new PAK, allowing him to bypass the countdown timer built into his system.

"Yes. It's ready." The computer whined at him. As if somehow Zim had interrupted something important the computer was doing.

He approached the new PAK hesitantly. Taking off the original PAK would allow him 10 minutes to connect it to the computer, where it would be tricked into thinking it was being reattached to Zim. The computer would then send false information to the PAK and would allow Zim to attach the new PAK. Once that was achieved, he would forever be free of his original. The only problem was that they hadn't field tested it yet.

"Computer, begin the switch."

While the process began, Zim thought back to his earlier conversation with Gaz. She may not have used specific words, but he wasn't stupid. Foolish and arrogant at times, but not stupid. She had picked up on his feelings, whatever they were, for Dib and called him on it. He realized something then.

She had told him for Dib and him to figure it out. That implied that something was up with his human as well. A hope bloomed in his chest and for a brief moment, the thought of Dib returning those feelings was more than he could handle. Panic snapped at his heart and his squeedlyspooch tightened. He felt a shortness of breath and the need to throw up. He slammed his fist against the lab table and let the pain override the foreign feelings.

"Stop moving. This is a delicate process you know." The computer chided at him.

He forced himself to breath evenly. He pushed the thoughts of Dib away and concentrated on what the computer was doing. It currently had the old PAK hooked up and was running the final analysis before running the program that would keep it looped in the digital simulation of Zim. The PAK though seemed to be reacting badly, and Zim could hear the clicks and beeps that were signaling an emergency.

"You have ten minutes until full shut down."

"Computer, what is wrong?! There should be nothing wrong! We've gone over the simulation too many times to fail." Zim could not fail this. He needed this. It had to work.

"And don't I know it." The computer responded with a sarcastic sigh.

"Do you really need to be this way right now?" He demanded of the computer.

"No..." It responded, leaving the air empty of any real answer.

"You have nine minutes to reach minimum safe distance."

"Minimum safe what... nevermind. Computer give me manual control."

"Do you think that's wise?" The computer demanded back.

"If you don't give me manual control, I swear I will turn you into a glorified toaster!"

"Fine, here." A holographic interface lit up in front of Zim. He studied the hologram, having the computer help explore the coding and programming. He finally located the problem just as the PAK announced the five minutes to live warning. As soon as he instructed the computer what to change, the PAK calmed itself and discontinued the countdown timer.

"Shhh... shhh, sleep evil little backpack of doom." The computer cooed at the PAK.

Zim moved over to the new PAK after a few moments catching his breath. With the old one dealt with, it was now time to deal with the new one. He pushed a small button on it's side and it responded immediately. It hovered above the lab table and Zim presented his ports to it. Wasting no time, it extended thin cables that connected to the ones in the ports and attached itself.

For a brief moment, Zim's eyesight blurred into nothing, he felt his limbs go numb and doubt seized him. As quickly though, it was gone. Sight returned as did the feeling in his limbs. He stretched, walked around the lab, and performed a few more physical stress tests. Other than the odd sensation of something that was not his original PAK in the space it had been, everything seemed to be in working order.

"It seems we are successful. I will now run a diagnostics scan."

"Of course we were successful! Did you doubt Zim?!" His voice shook. Even he had a hard time boasting too much on this.

"Scan complete. PAK operating at highest performance. Be aware though. The new PAK will only handle fifty percent of biological toxins and will take longer for systems to detect and remove impurities."

"It will have to do." He told the computer as he used a large mirror he brought down to the lab to check how the new PAK looked on him.

Unlike the more humped shape of the original, Zim had designed this one to be longer, thinner, and curved to follow the more natural shape of the body. With the right clothing, it could be well hidden and draw little attention. For the first time, he acknowledged that he had a decent physical build when comparing it to humans. He wondered how Dib would react to the change.

"Dib, it's time for you and I to figure it the fuck out."

He headed to the lift to go upstairs and change. Tonight, one way or another, he was going to declare himself to Dib. Tonight he was going to physically lay claim to what he had already claimed in his mind.


	5. Dib, Party On, Dude

If ever there was a place he didn't want to be, this would be it. The noise, the smell of alcohol, the smoke lingering from both tobacco and pot. All the signs of a end of year party. All the signs pointing Dib to get out and head back home. That was not the plan though. Gaz had decided she wanted to go, which led to her giving him a ride. He had his suspicions that Gaz was only going to the party to make sure he went, and wasn't able to back out.

His suspicions felt confirmed when she conveniently seemed to find her friend Ami, and the two took off to the store to get more ice.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because it's fun, man!" One of the frat boys yelled in his face over the music.

Fun. Between classes and internship, there had been little time for anything he would consider fun. Not only that, but he still couldn't shake the feeling Zim was up to something. It was like a slow burn paranoia horror movie that left you slightly tired after seeing it. Zim had done nothing for years now. Other than seeming to stalk him from school to school, and being in some of the same classes, nothing. It left him feeling on edge. He also couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched sometimes.

He was tired of this. Finals were done, and he was at a party. He would find a drink and do what he could to put Zim out of his mind. Maybe if he drank enough, he could forget totally about Zim for one night. He headed to the ice chests and grabbed two beers. Zim would not be his focus tonight.

Two beers, two shots, and a hit off someone's pipe later, Dib felt warm and massively light headed. He had even managed to dance with a couple different people, his anxiety and inhibitions shoved into the back of his mind for the time being. As he headed towards the kitchen, his stomach growling, he spotted a small knot of people talking excitedly to someone. His curiosity peaked, he went to spy on the group.

As he took in the figure people were chatting with, his stomach clenched and he groaned. Zim. Of all the people that had to show up to this party, it was him. For the moment, Zim was oblivious to him. The alien was wearing his human guise, but something about it was off. It took a few moments of staring at the slender frame to finally click. Zim wasn't wearing his PAK.

"Zim?!" He let out.

Anyone else watching Dib would have found it comical as his eyes grew wider behind his glasses and his jaw hung slack. It might have even seemed comical to him, if it wasn't happening to himself. After a few brain processes, it was comical. He even laughed out loud as he pictured himself standing there wide eyed and slack-jawed. The effects of the alcohol and pot suddenly putting him outside himself.

He watched as what seemed like a slow motion scene in a movie, as Zim turned towards him. The alien smiled at him. It was too much. The smile was bright and shy at the same time. Zim was honestly happy to see him, but cautious as well and Dib, partly outside himself was caught up in that smile and couldn't help but feel the need to smile back. So, he did. He was oddly surprised that he suddenly was happy he had stayed.

Zim pushed his way through the partiers and came towards Dib, who couldn't help the smile. This seemed to cause Zim to halt part way, like maybe Dib was too bright now. All these thoughts wizzed through Dib's mind and left him spinning. Between these thoughts, Dib could grasp that the alcohol and pot had fully taken hold of him, and he was a little out of control.

Zim seemed to suddenly be standing right in front of Dib now, and Dib couldn't help but reach out and touch where the PAK should have been. There was something still there, but not what should be. He sensed he had over stepped when Zim flinched back from him. Dib held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Hello, Dib-beast." Zim's words were the same, but the tone suggested it was more of a casual greeting than an insult.

"Hello, Space-boy." Dib managed to get out. His tongue felt heavy and thick. "Moondust will cover you."

"What on Irk? How intoxicated are you?" Zim seemed slightly annoyed.

"Very. I was trying to get you out of my mind tonight, but you just had to walk into this party and present yourself." Dib snapped his mouth shut. Zim looked, confused, by the confessional outburst.

"I was on your mind?"

"When aren't you on my mind?!" Oh gods, the words were just coming out now. "Always on my mind. It's like I never stop thinking about you. And... and... you're always there! Ever since we were young, and I wanted to expose you."

"I see." Zim now looked like he wanted to bolt. The nervousness was obvious now.

"You've been in my life so long, I can't remember anything else." Dib quoted at Zim. He knew the alien wouldn't recognize the reference, but he didn't really care, it seemed more than appropriate to him in this point of the conversation. His voice had also taken a darker tone.

"I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I should go." Zim turned away from him, but Dib put out his hand, grabbing the slender shoulder and pulled him back. Pulled him close to his body. Some part of himself that wanted it, pushed forward and the part that didn't vanished.

He pulled Zim even closer, raised his other hand to the olive cheek and caressed it. Zim's cheeks flared a purple Dib had never seen before and he leaned forward placing his lips on Zim's. At first, there was no reaction. Just lips againt lips. Amazingly soft lips pressed against slightly chapped ones. Lips parted slightly and then began to return the kiss.

At first, the return kiss was soft and cautious. Playing with Dib's lips. He had closed his eyes at some point and he played back. Small light kisses, and then he used his tongue to gently play circles on the soft skin. He played a little more and then put his tongue inside the warm mouth, searching out Zim's tongue. Zim replied by pressing back with his own, until the two tongue's were comfortable moving with each other. They stood like that, kissing, oblivious to the party around them, the party barely noticing them.


	6. Dib, 13th Hour

"For fuck's sake, Dib. Get your ass off the couch and go to your own bed." He felt the kick to the sofa through to his bones.

"Gaz! Can you just let me be hungover? For once?" He placed his arm over his face and groaned with pain as the sounds and lights of the world began to needle into his senses.

He was given fifteen mintues before the game system was turned on and the blast of music as it powered up assaulted his dark world. He cringed and flipped over, his back to the offending source. He was not giving up the couch yet. He needed the comfort the sofa provided, albeit, he could have done better by retreating to his bedroom. He just wanted to be stubborn and a jerk. If she could do it, so could he. For a brief short time, he thought he might actually fall back asleep.

"How was your make out session with Space-boy?" The question was asked in a sweet sing song tone, but oh the malice it was wielded with was there.

His eyes shot open, blinked rapidly, and the memory of the night before came rushing back. "Oh gods."

He just lay there rigid, as his brain, with near perfect recall played out every word, every scene, every sensation. His consciousness cried out in revolt, his subsconcious laughed wickedly, and his pants suddenly felt a bit tighter. He cursed to himself and his pants, very aware now that he would have to calm down some before he could get off the couch. While he waited for impulses and hormones to calm themselves, he went over the events of the party. The events involving Zim.

At first, he wanted to blame the intoxication for what happened. He would admit that Zim had looked good. He would admit that because the two of them had been in each other's lives for over a decade now, there would be some form of feelings towards the alien. He had believed he detested Zim for the events of previous years; the lies, the traps, the attempts on human life. If he detested Zim so much though, why had he been so happy to see him at the party? Why had he initiated the kiss?

The kiss had felt good. The embrace had felt pretty damn good too. Holding that slender frame against his, being able to run his hands against the smooth olive skin. Feeling the lithe, smooth body under the clothing. He admitted to himself that he had enjoyed it. Had really enjoyed it. Right up until Zim had broken the embrace and run. There was the question he really wanted the answer to. Why had Zim run?

In his current thinking, he felt fine with kissing boys. He felt fine with kissing Zim. He was also apprently perfectly accepting of kissing an alien boy. He wasn't fine with said alien boy being a past enemy. He definitely wasn't fine with said enemy alien boy running off after what seemed like a perfectly good moment. He was going to have to confront Zim. He groaned as he sat up. He would need a shower and then coffee with food.

"Gods, do you ever stop?" Gaz snapped at him as for the hundreth time she murdered one of her own teammates as they got in her line of sight in the game.

He lurched up off the couch, moving to step around. He paused, deciding not to keep out of the way and walked in front of the tv, making sure to 'accidentally' trip on the cord that connected the older controller to the game consel. The disconnect was perfect, and Gaz was shot from behind with no chance of getting her avatar out of harms way.

"I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR OWN BED, DIB MEMBRANE!" With the threat possibly real, he ran for his room.

An hour and half later, he finally stood in front of Zim's house. He eyed the gnomes suspiciously. He wasn't sure what to expect after the night before. Would Zim be friendly, or would he have layered extra means of death to the walk up to the house. What he was not expecting was the front door to be flung open and GIR to come charging at him. He wasn't expecting it, but wasn't surprised either.

"MARY! Mary! Are you here for waffles?"

"No, GIR. I'm here to see Zim."

"He can have waffles too!" The unit rocketed back into the house where Dib heard the inevitable loud crash. He waited for Zim's usual yelling, but when none came he decided to enter the house and peek around.

"GIR, where's Zim?"

"Right here, Dib-beast." Zim stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him. His face neutral, magenta orbs unblinking, antenna still. "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on you. You uhm... left pretty quickly."

"As you can see, I am perfect. As always."

The uncomfortable silence that lingered as the two stared each other down was somewhat destructive to Dib's original determination. He had come here thinking that the two of them could talk the situation out, only now it seemed Zim had chosen to go cold and uninterested. So polar opposite compared to the heat between them only a few hours ago.

Dib decided. Now was obviously not the time to talk. He wasn't going to wait around for Zim to open up, nor was he going to force Zim to open up. He turned towards the door and began to walk out of the house. He turned around at the last minute.

"I liked it, Zim." Were the last words he said before backing out and closing the door behind him.


	7. Dib, Zim Felled

Dib was torn between conflicting emotions as he closed the front door behind him. He wanted to charge back in and demand they talk. He also wanted to get away as fast as possible. He strode down the walk. Again, now was obviously not the time. Maybe it was too fresh for Zim. Complex emotion had never come easy to the alien, Dib knew this. Dib could compartmentalize when he needed to and come back to it when he was ready. Zim felt it the moment he felt it.

He was at the fence when the door behind him crashed open. He turned on his heel expecting a screaming, angry Zim. Instead it was a screaming, panicking GIR and Minimoose.

"MARY! MARY! Master is fallen down the stairs!"

Dib shoved everything else aside and moved swiftly in and through the door. Sure enough, there was Zim, collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. When he reached Zim, the slender form was huddled in wracking pain and Dib could see some liquid was soaking through the back of Zim's shirt. He lifted the fabric and saw weeping welts had formed everywhere the new PAK was touching, as well as small ones radiating out onto the rest of the back.

"Computer, what is happening to Zim?" He picked up the form which cried out, whimpered, and hissed at him in the space of only a few seconds.

"Ugh, whatever it is, it's gross!" The computer commented.

"Computer!"

"Fine, fine. Running scans now." As the computer went through it's processes, Dib carried Zim over to the lift and waited for the automated system to carry him down. A few moments went by and nothing happened.

"Computer, I know you're busy, but if you could find a moment to allow me access to the lab? If you could also lock GIR out for the time being. I don't need him panicking and creating more problems."

"Of course, Dib, thank you for asking so politely." The lift descended finally. As the lift came to a stop, Dib could just barely hear GIR crying out. How did Zim put up with this all these years? He figured this is what caused Zim to be impatient with people who were slower than him. He had to put up with it at home on a constant basis. "Could you also explain to GIR what is going on, so he'll stop making so much noise up there?"

"Yes, Dib. Now please place Zim on the lab table. You will need to place protective gloves on your hands. You're about to go in deep." The computer was also doing something with Zim's old PAK. Dib could see on the monitor it was running some kind of simulation.

"Flip him on his stomach." Dib did as instructed. He waited for further instructions.

"What are we doing in my lab?!" Zim asked, temporarily coherent.

"Computer let me in after you collapsed." Dib answered distracted. He was still waiting for Computer to tell him what was going on.

"Glorified toaster! You... will... be... trash." A gas mask extended from the lab table and placed itself on Zim's face. Within seconds the alien was passed out again.

"He so hates it when you get inside the base."

"Computer, have you finished figuring out what's going on?"

"Yes, Dib. Zim's new PAK is incompatible. PAK 2.0 will need to be removed, and we will have to reattach his old PAK. To do this, you will have to forcibly remove the new PAK."

"Computer, forcibly removing a PAK causes the countdown timer. What if we don't get the original back on in time?" Dib had been through this before. He was frozen with the thought that Zim might die if he didn't get the PAK reattached.

"Normally, you would be correct. However, PAK 2.0 was made by Zim himself, and contains no countdown timer. Right now, PAK 1.0, is being fed a simulation of Zim on a normal day. This was done in case this very type of situation arose and the PAKs would have to be swapped. Unfortunately, the simulation running right now, is a healthy Zim. I will need to feed false data to PAK 1.0 to catch it up with the events now. This will activate routines that will tell it to begin purifying Zim and healing his wounds."

"Computer, how long will it take to heal Zim's wounds if we succeed?" Dib could only pace as he waited for Computer to answer.

"At least five days."

"And the burns on his back, will the PAK keep infections out and repair the damage?"

"It will do what it can. Since PAK 1.0 was not attached at the time of the injury it will have to catch up from the simulation to real world. Oh man, this is some serious dokie happening right now!"

"Will medicines help? Something we could give him intravenously? Force feed him?"

"Mayyybe? The PAK may try to purge that as well, as it might deem it foreign."

"We need something topical then. Something that can be reapplied as necessary. Something that can be applied on the outside while the PAK does its work on the insides." He thought back to all the medicines he had studied over the years. "Got it! Silver sulfadiazine. C10H9AgN4O2S. Is that something you can make here in the lab?"

"Ooooh, how do you remember something like that? Like, who remembers something like that?"

"Big head, big brain, and a couple medical courses. You will need to combine it safely with some kind of analgesic. Can you make it or not?" He felt like time was running out and it wasn't helping that Computer kept switching personalities on him.

"Geez, yes and yes."

"Shit." He popped into a nervous sweat. He was about to try and perform some biomechanical operation on the same person he had just admitted to a moment ago that maybe he might be interested in, and now he might possibly be killing him if he didn't do exactly what the computer told him. He felt like he was on some TV show, cast as the unlikely hero. Any moment now, the episode would end, leaving its viewers with a cliffhanger they would be forced to endure a week of waiting to see how it turned out.


	8. Zim, A Night's Tale

Zim arrived at the frat party, fearless and ready. He knew what he wanted to do, and none of the useless, tangling emotions were going to get in his way. He strode with purpose and determination through the front door. He managed to get as far as the main hallway, eyeing everyone trying to find that giant head and cowlick that was his target.

"Zim? Ohmegoshlookatyou!"

He was suddenly besieged by a small group of some of the college girls he knew were in random classes with him. They seemed to circle around him and hover. They were all intoxicated to some degree or other.

"Hey, finally left the backpack at home, huh?"  
"Ooh, you're looking dressed up tonight?"  
"Omg, have you seen your friend, Dib? He is drunk!"

He was becoming irritated by the assault of babbling. If he didn't already have a goal to attend to, he would have made some excuse and left right then. Thankfully, he didn't need to do anything, as the object of his mission was calling out to him.

He had pushed through the throng of partiers and made his way over to Dib. He could feel the smile on his face. He would succeed with his goal. He would finally tell Dib how he felt. He didn't care how the words came out, or if Dib would even be receptive to the idea. He needed to let out the secret before the tangle of emotions became a noose and strangled him.

What happened next, happened in a blur. He and Dib had started to have a conversation when it became apparent to him that Dib was definitely intoxicated. He suddenly very much wanted to go, his annoyance overshadowing his nerve. Dib didn't let him though. Dib had grabbed him and pulled him right up to his body. He had felt the heat against him, and then lips were pressed against his.

Shock. Confusion. Just standing there, lips to lips. Dib was kissing him. His first kiss was with the one person he wanted it to be. He pushed the shock away and returned the kiss. They spent the next few minutes exploring each others lips and tongues. He had felt the heat of his body building with the rush of euphoria and desire. Then he was quite hot. Uncomfortably hot. A few seconds later and he felt the first burning on his back.

His new PAK was burning him. It was overheating. He had to get back to the lab immediately. He couldn't stay at the party and let the humans see what was happening. He pulled away from Dib and ran. It was the worst possible moment for his PAK to fail. He had succeeded. His courage had not failed him. Technology had.

He managed to get only a couple blocks away from the frat party when the first pinch in the nerves of his spine caused him to lose control of his legs and fall to the grass. He lay there for a moment, panting, riding out the wave of pain. When the pinch seemed to subside, he rolled over and tried to push himself up. He managed to get to all fours, but when he attempted to straighten up, the pinch sent him to the ground again.

He willed the PAK's communication device to activate. The small piece of equipment popped out from the side and landed on the grass next to him. He grasped at it, hitting the emergency button that would call the Voot Runner to him. He would have to endure pain until it arrived, but it would only be minutes he told himself. He could endure a few more minutes.

In the time it took for the Voot Runner to reach him and speed him home, most of the burning sensation and the pain had faded. He was exhausted and feeling the worst had passed, believed he only needed to give the PAK more time. He would go into recharge mode and allow the PAK time to adjust. It was as simple as that. He had laid down on his bed and passed out.

He blinked slowly at the sounds of voices downstairs. One was GIR's and the other one was Dib's. Were they outside discussing waffles? Did he even recharge? He couldn't feel anything wrong, but something was off. He heard the rockets fire and the crash GIR made coming to a stop against the wall. He knew this would cause Dib's curiosity to cause him to investigate. He needed Dib to leave though. He needed time in the lab to go over what went wrong. He walked to the top of the stairs just as Dib was asking where he was.

"Right here, Dib-beast" he responded. He couldn't tell if Dib was happy to be there or not. He really couldn't tell much of anything. Shouldn't that be strange?

"Why are you here?" It seemed a perfectly acceptable question.

"I came to check on you. You uhm... left pretty quickly."

"As you can see, I am perfect. As always." Was that true? His mind felt foggy and he wasn't sure if that was what he intended to say. A quietness followed and he seemed to find solace in it. He failed to notice when Dib stood up and opened the door to let himself out.

"I liked it, Zim." Dib told him, and then the door shut and he was gone.

"What did you like?" Zim asked the emptiness. He took a step forward to go down the stairs. He had to know what Dib liked. His foot touch the second stair and all over again, the pain, the pinch in his spine. He went to collapse to the floor, but instead he just spun and went down the stairs. Hitting the floor at the bottom of the stairs should have been painful, but something wasn't right, and then everything was black.


	9. Zim, Blackest Night

When he finally came through the black, he was lying on his stomach and he hurt. Every part of him felt like he had been thrown through a rock tumbler. His head pounded, his throat was sandpaper, and his back felt like it was on fire. He could vaguely recall that his new PAK had failed, and he knew he had called the Voot Runner to his location. He also knew he had at least made it home.

He felt around feebly with his hands, grasping at the sheets of his bed. How had he ended up in his bed? So much was just pieces of memory flashes. Had GIR managed to get him up here? If the PAK had failed, how was he still alive? He made to move, but the intensity of the pain was so much, that he barely got his arm moved. He croaked loudly in pain, his throat too dry to get anything else out. He passed into the black again.

He woke sometime later, when exactly he didn't know. He could feel a coolness being applied to his back. He winced and hissed, but only briefly, the coolness immediately numbing the pain. He felt the fingers gently, ever so lightly applying the coolness. What was going on?

"Don't move, Zim." Dib's voice gently commanded him. "You've been out for three days. Your PAK is trying to purify your system and heal you."

"Dib, what are you doing here?" He managed to croak out the words.

"Drink this." A straw was put to his lips, and against his instincts, he drew the liquid into his mouth. It was sweet, warm, and mostly tasted like honey. It went down easy, and as it did, it also soothed his throat.

"Dib...?"

"Don't. I know you have questions that you want to demand answers for, but you're just going to have to wait. You're in no condition for anything but sleep and allowing your PAK to do it's job."

"Do not tell Zim what he can and can't do!"

"Stubborn Irken! Fine, what do you want to know?" He continued to apply the silverish cream to Zim's back.

"The PAK?"

"The new one you made is a bust. Computer says that it's systems began to fail on you. We had to take it off you." A pause. "Forcibly. We managed to reattach your old one."

"Dib?" An audible sigh.

"Yes, Zim?"

"Why am I naked?"

"That... uhm... well, the new PAK caused severe burns to your skin. I... uh... had to strip you down in order to apply the medical balm that Computer helped me create. The blisters are down, but the balm and your PAK are still working on the deeper dermal damage you sustained."

Zim was suddenly incredibly embarrassed, considering that it felt like the burns ran all the way down his entire backside. Between the pain, the confusion, and the embarrassment, he couldn't take it anymore. He began to cry. The misery of his failure, and to suddenly be so vulnerable in front of Dib swallowed him.

"No. No. Zim, I swear I wasn't anything but professional. You can ask GIR and Computer if you don't believe me!"

"Get out! GET OUT!" He yelled at Dib. "Zim does not need you! I am capable of taking care of myself!"

"Maybe any other time, yes. Right now though, you really aren't. I get it though. I'll leave you alone for now. Computer, please inform me if Zim needs anything."

"You will not! Computer, disregard Dib's instructions!"

"Uh, I don't think so... Dib, I will be happy to let you know if Mr. Angry Without Pants needs anything."

Zim heard the bedroom door close, and he was left with his thoughts. He was angry, miserable, embarrassed. He felt the utter failure of his attempt with the new PAK on top of this. Also, Dib had seen him naked. Dib had to have also touched him in places he was not comfortable having been touched, in order to apply the medical balm.

In all of his years, even when he had found out that his mission was an amusing death sentence by The Tallest, he had never cried as hard. He bawled and screamed and raged. The pain couldn't even overshadow this moment. He cried until there wasn't anything left but the hitching that comes at the end. Then the black came and he embraced it without even realizing it.

When he woke, he woke exhausted. He felt only slightly better, but his body was still in pain. Everything was a struggle, and eventually he just gave up. He would lay there until he couldn't anymore. There was a knock at the door.

"Zim, I'm coming in, and don't yell at me. I'm sure you've realized you need help. You can't apply the balm on your back without help."

Dib entered the room without waiting for an answer. Zim ignored him. He didn't want to ignore him at this point, but he couldn't help the stubborn feeling. He knew Dib was correct, and he was too exhausted to be embarrassed anymore, but he also just didn't want to face Dib right then. He chose to turn his head in the opposite direction of the side of the bed Dib sat on.

Cool hands removed the bandages and began to reapply the balm. They gently applied the medicine to the still affected areas of his back, tracing small feather like circles into his skin. He was thankful the pain had subsided enough that he wasn't wincing or hissing in pain. When the hands were done, Dib continued to sit on the edge of the bed.

"The balm and your PAK are working well. Most of the damage looks to have been repaired. You'll probably be able to move around tomorrow."

"Have you been here the whole time, Dib?"

"Since the morning after we... " Dib didn't finish. He fell silent.

"Since we kissed." Zim finished for him.

"Yeah. You were so distant when I came to try and talk to you about it. I thought maybe you weren't ready yet, so I left. I only got as far as the fence before GIR came out screaming you had fallen. I didn't know what to do. Computer had to instruct me on a few things about the biomechanics of the PAK. I was terrified." He admitted.

"The new PAK had done so much damage to you. It had overheated and burned you. The internal wiring had melted in areas, basically crippling you. The PAK had sensed you were in pain though, and tried to flood your system with necessary antibiotics and painkillers, but had the two switched. It was drugging you to death."

There was silence while Zim took in the information. When he could get into the lab, he would run a full diagnostics on the prototype. He had believed that he could create something that would free him from his dependency on the Irken PAK, but hadn't taken into account that all the defects in his orginal PAK were part of him, and apparently could not be corrected with the new one. That was as much as he could postulate for the moment.

"Dib-beast?"

"Yes, Space-boy?"

"I need to turn on my side. I cannot lay like this anymore."

"As you wish."


	10. Zim, Seven Days

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. That was how long he had been stuck in the house. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, his head resting on the cool wood. The PAK had done its job and fully healed him, even though it had taken much longer than it should have. The extended length of time the PAK had taken worried him. It should never have taken as long as it did, or should have required the use of additional medicines. He had to admit to himself that having Dib around to rub the medicine into his back hadn't been all bad. The night before last, Dib had fallen asleep on the bed, and Zim had had time to just look at his human as he slept. Not through a monitor, but right there, in his bed. He felt his cheeks flush at the memory.

"Zim. Zim. Zim. Zim. Zimmy. Zimmy. Zim!"

"WHAT?!" Broken out of the reverie, he was immediately irritated.

"Hehehehehe."

"Computer, if you don't tell me what you want, I swear, this time I really will turn you into a toaster."

"Fiiiine, but if you're going to continue to be Mr. Angry McGrumpy Pants, you may have to go down for a nap." Computer paused and Zim was about to yell at it again. "Dib is on his way over and wants you to start answering your phone." How does he do that? Zim wondered if Computer and Dib were in collusion. Lately it seemed every time Zim thought of Dib, or showed any type of low behavior, his human was on his way over. He was going to look into Computer's programming when it wasn't paying attention and see that wasn't the case.

"Mary is coming over? Yeaaaah! I'm gonna make biscuits and bacon, and soap!"

"GIR, you're not making anything. I am going to make Dib take me somewhere. I have to get out of the house. You two are driving me insane."

"We're driving you insane? Have you met you?" Zim slit his eyes and stared through the floor at where the mainframe was.

"Awww." The little robot pouted for a moment and then went and slumped on the couch.

"Computer, do you have all the information from both PAKs?"

"Yes, I have copied all information from both PAKs. Do you wish me to start running comparative diagnostics?"

"Immediately. We are going to succeed in creating an non-Irken PAK that will work. Something is wrong with the original, and I have suspicions on what, but I will wait until I have your analysis before I jump to a conclusion." He stood up from the table and headed towards his bedroom. "I'm going to clean up and change. If Dib arrives while I'm getting ready, let him know I will be down shortly."

During the times Dib had been away, Zim had begun to research human relationships in earnest. While Dib had been nothing but what was considered gentlemanly during his time taking care of him, it was obvious to Zim that there was a bond forging between them that was new and different than the previous one of antagonism. He had even taken the step of learning about human sexual practices and how they affected relationships. Most of it was psychological mumbo jumbo and feelings and being open and honest. Being honest, he could understand. The feelings part though appeared to only get in the way, even if they seemed necessary at the same time. Zim had concluded that one could not happen without the other, at least as far as he could apply it to Dib and his perspectives on things.

He found himself again going through his closet multiple times. Everything he had was at least partially influenced by his time with the Empire. He wanted something other than that today. After some time searching, he found what he was looking for in the very back of the closet, tucked away in a box. He smiled when he thought of Dib's face when he presented himself for their outing.

"Dib has arrived and is waiting in the living room."

"Thank you, and tell him I'll be down in a moment."

"Uhm... you're welcome?"

Dib was sitting on the couch, patting GIR's head as the little robot attempted to explain again how they should never have taken the Angry Monkey Show off the air. Dib expressed his own lament that Mysterious Mysteries shouldn't have been taken off the air either. Both seem to agree they had been personally attacked with the broadcast station's choices.

"Hello, Dib-beast."

Zim watched and waited. Sure enough, Dib turned towards him, looked at him, went to say something, looked back down again and scowled at that blue shirt with the apathetic smiley face.

"That's where that went?! You stole my shirt?"

"Some time ago, yes. If fits nicely."

"Zim, that thing is old. What did you do, go through the charity box it was in, when I wasn't looking?"

"Yes, Zim did this years ago. I had planned to cause you some kind of mental anguish by burning it front of you. Obviously, I had never got around to completing that, so I had stuffed it in a box."

Dib opened his mouth, closed it again, scrunched his eyes, and then just laughed. "I don't even know what to say to that, Zim, that plan sounds terrible."

"I know that now!" He came down the stairs and punched Dib in the arm.

"Oww, okay, I'll stop. Anyways, I just came over to check on you. I can't stay. It's 'family time' for the Membranes. I'm meeting Dad and Gaz at Bloaty's Pizza." Zim was disheartened to hear Dib's plans. He had hoped he could convince Dib to take him somewhere outside the city.

"Oh. Yes, you should go quickly then. Gaz the Gazerian may become upset and force you to choose the form of The Destructor. Zim would not have that on his conscious." His statement caught Dib by surprise.

"Zim, did you just make a pop culture reference?"

"Yes, well, GIR has been watching lots of TV and movies, and I have paid attention when there was nothing else to do." He looked around at the half barren home. "There has not been much to do."

"Oh, I would have thought you would be busy in the lab trying to solve the issue with the PAKs."

"There are 24 hours in a day, Dib. You are well aware that Irken perfection makes it so we don't have to sleep. Some days, no matter what you do, even the most prodigious Irkens must wait with nothing but stupid television to entertain them."

Zim shifted from foot to foot as Dib just stood looking at him. "You should go. You do not want your family to be upset that you are late."

"Yeah. Hey, how about you come with me? You must be pretty bored, and could probably use some time away from Computer and GIR."

"You mean we could use some time away from Zim." Computer responded excitedly.

"That too." Dib told Computer.

"Hey!" Zim swore to himself that he was going to build a new brain for Computer. "Fine. I need to be away."


	11. Zim, Dib, Family Ties

"Son. You made it. Just in time too." Professor Membrane clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about being late. I was checking in on Zim, and I hope nobody minds, but I brought him with me. I felt like he could use some time out of the house after being cooped up for a week." Dib scooted himself into the bench seat next to his father and motioned for Zim to sit across from him.

Zim eyed the seat next to Gaz wearily. She squinted up at him, nodded and moved over. He sat down and kept his eyes on the nearest exits. He might have the rest of the world easily fooled, but he remained alert around the Professor.

"Ah yes, your childhood friend, Zim. My son has told us that you were exceptionally ill these last days. Hopefully nothing contagious? Hopefully you're feeling free of any viral or bacterial infections?"

"Dad, Zim is fine. I wouldn't have let him come if I thought he still needed to stay at home." Dib answered for Zim, exascerbated.

"Now son, I wasn't trying to suggest anything rude." Professor Membrane turned towards Zim. "It's obvious that with a skin condition like..."

"Hey look, it's the pizza." Gaz interrupted.

"Ah yes, the family favorite, chicken, olives, and jalapenos!" Professor Membrane pushed stuff out of the way so that the server could place the extra, extra large pizza on the table.

Zim looked at the pizza feeling his spleedly-spooch do a flip. He was thankful his lekku were insulated by the wig. If they had been out and he had to deal with the full assault of the stench of the pizza, he may have fled. He felt on the spot when the Membrane family eyed him when he didn't take a piece.

"Oh, hold on Zim." Dib motioned for the server to come back.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no. My friend is a vegetarian. Could you put in an order for a personal Sweet Tooth pizza. I'll get it separately." Dib reached for his wallet.

"Nonsense, Son. He's a guest of the family. Just add it to the regular bill." He waved Dib's money away. "I didn't know you were vegetarian, Zim."

"Yes, it helps keep me the perfection I am. What is this Sweet Tooth pizza?"

"It's a big pile of icing on sweetened pizza dough. Lots of sugar and carbs. You'll love it." Dib winked at him. He was suddenly embarrassed at the small kindness on Dib's part.

For the next hour, Zim did his best to fit in and not lose his chill as Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane talked about the banal parts of their lives. This was how family acted though, for the most part. He had studied many different aspects of human family dynamics back when he was trying to conquer the planet. He noted that there was a comfort the humans enjoyed in simply talking to each other about the boring events of their day.

"Now that classes at the college are out, will you be joining me in the labs for the summer, Dib?" Zim returned his full attention to the conversation when Professor Membrane popped this question on dib out of the blue.

"No, Dad, I'm taking this summer off. I feel like I deserve it." Dib stated the answer with a firmness in his voice. Zim felt there was something unspoken here between father and son.

"Can't say I'm not disappointed, son, but as long as you're not off chasing vampire doughnuts or aliens, I suppose a summer off might do you some good."

"I haven't had to chase or fight off any aliens in years, Dad." Dib told his father, a slight grin on his face as he said it. Gaz half grunted, half laughed. Professor Membrane eyed both his children and then laughed. Zim just sat there, uncomfortable.

"Zim, did you know about all the weird stuff Dib used to be into? He used to believe aliens were among us. He used to also investigate things like planetary alignments and crop circles." Professor Membrane seemed to enjoy reminding everyone of what he considered his son's eccentricities.

"Haha, yes I remember, haha. When I first moved here, he even thought I was an alien, because of my skin condition. It was very mean."

"Hey! This isn't the 'Let's Compare Dib's Weirdness Hour'. And you weren't exactly nice back then either, Zim." Dib was frowning at him.

"Geez, Dad, everyone knows how weird and horrible Dib was, no need to beat that dead horse." Gaz interjected.

"That's true, Gaz." Professor Membrane stood up from his side of the bench seat. "Well family, Zim, it's been swell, but I must get back to the lab. I'll see you again when I see you."

"Thankfully, he's as stupid as he is brilliant," Gaz stated as soon as Membrane was out the door.

"Alright you dweebs, I'm ditching out now too. I have a raid tonight that involves training noobs and I need to psyche myself up for that shit. Have fun whatever it is you dorks are gonna do." She was gone even faster than her father.

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Dib twisting his straw until it became tight enough that it popped. Zim, sitting on his hands staring out one of the windows. Dib followed Zim's eyes and saw that he was staring out and up. Probably trying to look at the stars.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me?" Dib asked as someone who wanted to share a secret.

"I am already somewhere with you, Dib-human." Zim replied, absently. He brought his attention back to his human when he heard the snicker.

"No, Space-boy, somewhere other than here."

"Yes. Zim is tired of the stench of this place. And the loud obnoxious hyoo-mans."

"Let's go then. It's almost dark too, which makes it perfect."

"Where is this someplace other than here?" Zim was excited now. Anywhere but here, or home was better.

"How about I just surprise you?"


	12. Zim, Dib, Stellar

On the ride to the surprise, Dib had told Zim to take off his wig and contacts. He had been apprehensive about doing it, but after a couple more times requesting it, he had complied, storing the hair piece and lenses in his PAK. Dib had then turned off the AC and rolled the windows down, allowing the warm night air to flow into the car.

"I'm not much of a talker while I drive. Maybe find us some music to listen to. Thankfully my car has satellite radio, so there's lots to choose from." Dib told him, pointing to the car's stereo controls. Zim fiddled with the buttons until he found a song he was okay with.

They rode that way for a half hour, Dib humming along randomly to Zim's choices of music. Zim for his part took joy in not having to wear the head piece or lenses, allowing the fresh warm air to pass over his lekku. He rarely had any opportunity to go out in the world without his disguise.

At the top of a hill, Dib pulled into a small observation area and turned off the vehicle. He pulled out a black handkerchief he kept in the glove compartment. He handed the cloth to Zim. "Put this on and don't peak."

"Why?"

"Just do it please? It'll make the surprise even better. I swear it isn't anything nefarious."

Zim did as he was asked. "Now what?"

"Okay, just wait there for a moment while I get something."

Zim heard and felt Dib get out of the car. He heard Dib walk to the back end and felt the trunk open and close. He heard Dib walk to the passenger door and felt the door open. Dib took his hand and pulled him out of the vehicle, moving him put of the way to shut the door. He heard the autolocks engage.

"Okay, I'm gonna lead you for a little walk and then you can take off the blindfold."

They walked aways from the car, Dib doing his best to guide Zim in the faint moonlight. Zim tripped twice, but Dib caught him both times. A couple minutes later, Dib stopped him. Zim's lekku tried to take in as much information as they could, but without actual sight to fill in the larger gaps of information, he was still confused as to where they were. All he could glean was grass, trees yards away, a building somewhere behind them.

"When can I take this thing off?" He demanded.

"Okay, you can now."

Zim pulled the offensive blindfold off and looked around. Dib was standing off to the side grinning at him stupidly. His lekku hadn't been wrong. Grass, trees, a domed building behind them. Dib had also laid out a blanket on the grass. Dib caught his eye and motioned his head upwards. Zim followed his gaze and was stunned.

He realized they were standing on the lawn surrounding an observatory, and above him, in all it's glory shone the stars of the Milky Way. They were far enough outside the city that for once on this planet, besides going into the atmosphere, he was able to see the stars as he thought of them in his mind. He stood there, basking in the starlight.

"It's the best I can do without driving another two hours outside the city. I hope it's a good surprise." Dib said, laying himself down on the blanket and watching for Zim's reaction.

"It's beautiful." Zim whispered. He knelt down and then arranged himself on the blanket next to Dib. They lay there in silence, watching the galaxy above them.

Dib rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and looked at the alien. The olive skin dark in the starlight, magenta eyes shiny with the reflection of the stars above. Zim turned his head and looked back at the human. Pale skin, glowing slightly in the pale light, black hair ruffled by the breeze. Even the scythe of the cowlick seemed relaxed.

"Can I ask you some questions, Zim?"

"Yes, go ahead, Dib-human."

"What happened to you? For those first couple years, you were so determined to conquer Earth, then you just stopped."

Zim knew these questions would come up. Dib was a creature that wanted answers, and would eventually ask any number of things when he knew Zim was comfortable enough. He remained silent for a few moments unsure. Fine, he would give Dib the answers.

"I was not sent to Earth to conquer it. The Almighty Tallest sent me out into space thinking I would die. They had no clue there was actually a planet in this part of the galaxy that had life. It was a cruel thing.

I landed here though, and did what I thought they wanted. I attempted to infiltrate your society and take over. Once that was accomplished, I was supposed to learn Earth's secrets, sow mistrust between its leaders, and when things had collapsed, I would call for the armada, led by The Massive to subjugate its people into slavery, or if they couldn't be subjugated, the Empire would cleanse the organic life and take the resources.

After the first couple years, and all my failed attempts, The Almighty Tallest revealed their true plan and nature to me. They informed me that the planet and my mission were a joke and they had removed me from Invader status. I was exiled. I was a joke.

After that, I had to find new purpose for my existing. I had existed solely for the glory of the Irken Empire. Nothing for myself. I took time to wallow in feelings and eventually chose a new path."

Zim turned on his side, also propping himself up on his elbow and faced Dib directly. He watched his human's face and expressions, waiting for the next question. Dib watched back. Taking in the less than expressive face, but noticing the antenna twitching.

"What is that new path?"

"I came to understand that I didn't need to conquer this ball of mud. It was all mine. The Empire didn't want it, so since I was the only Invader, I claimed it. It's mine."

"You claimed everything?"

"As the only alien, or living thing that can actively travel to space and back without being detected by your people, yes. I am now Zim, Lord of Earth."

"So you claimed Earth for your own. That means that you also claim everybody on Earth as yours as well?"

"Of course. Even you belong to Zim now."

"Ah, and what would happen if someone tried to take your claim from you?" Dib was now curious how serious Zim took his new Lordship.

"The hyoo-mans are free to do what they want with themselves as long as they don't destroy my planet." Zim answered quite seriously.

"What about other aliens? Or the Empire? What would you do to them?"

"I would defend what is rightfully mine! I would retaliate with extreme prejudice." His lekku came to full rise with his statement.  
"No one may take what is mine!"

"So by claiming Earth and taking Lordship of it, you've become it's guardian?" Dib was smiling.

"Yes. I suppose that I have become guardian of this pitiful ball of mud." Zim looked away from Dib back to the stars. There was silence for awhile.

Dib laid back against the blanket and pondered the answers to his question. Zim, Guardian of the Earth. He was okay with that. He was also fine with being claimed by Zim. He wanted to claim Zim back as his own. His alien. He reached out and took Zim's hand in his own. Zim tensed at first, then relaxed, holding Dib's hand back.

"Zim, do you like me? In a romantic way?"

"I think I would have killed you for holding my hand, if I did not." Zim turned back to his side and faced Dib. Dib did similar.

"I've only realized it, that night at the frat party. Or really, the morning after, just before I came over and you collapsed. I realized that I was perfectly okay with being with you. That's why I had come over. To talk to you about it, tell you I liked it." Dib brought his face closer to Zim's, breathing the alien in.

"I have had much time over the years to consider the nature of our relationship, Dib-beast. I came to my conclusion a couple years ago." He brought his face even closer, the gap between the two gone. He brushed his lips against Dib's.

Using his arm, Dib pulled Zim's body closer. He didn't want any distance between their bodies. He kissed Zim back. Lips and tongues playfully fighting for control. Zim's fingers playing with the soft black hair, Dib's hands running up and down the smaller figures back.

Zim pulled away from the kiss, looking at his human. Dib looked disappointed, but didn't argue. He saw the antenna twitch, and looked at Zim questionly.

"I know that you were respectful of me that first night when I collapsed from the damaged PAK. You saw me unclothed. What, uh, did you think?"

Dib propped himself back up and looked into the alien's magenta eyes. He could tell Zim was nervous, insecure with this question. He could also feel the heat of his own blush as he thought back to that day.

"While I admit that I saw everything Zim, I didn't dwell on it. I was... intrigued, but you were sick, and I was more concerned with cleaning you up than what parts you had."

"Did you not like what you saw?"

"Oh, ah, I did." Dib waited until the bashfulness in his voice was gone and continued. "I very much liked what I saw."

"Good, I am happy that my Irken perfection pleased you." Zim felt his own blush warm his cheeks.

After that, there were no more questions. They watched the Milky Way. They returned to kissing each other. This continued until the sky started lighten and Dib began to yawn.


	13. Zim, Dib, Morning Delight

As the first of sunlight began to stir over the horizon, Zim lead a sleepy Dib back to the car. He put Dib in the passenger seat then got in the driver's side. He removed his hair piece and lenses from the PAK and put his disguise back on. Dib sleepily tried to argue with Zim about letting him drive.

"I am well studied with your automobiles. I even have a license, Dib. I will not kill us in the time it takes to get home."

"Remind me... to ask... how you managed that... later."

"Yes, yes. I will answer your questions later. For now, just sleep until we get there."

Just like the drive up to the observatory, the drive back was quiet and barely any cars were on the road. Zim kept the music low and allowed Dib to nap. True to his word, Zim was well studied in the vehicles operation, and did not kill them. He pulled up to his house and parked the car.

Zim gently shook Dib awake. The human yawned and looked around, "We made it." He gave Zim a lopsided grin. Neither moved for a few moments.

"I don't want to go home, Zim."

"Then don't." He told Dib plainly.

Getting out of the car, he walked up to the fence and waited. A sleepy Dib pulled himself out of the car and after shutting the door and locking the car, he followed. Zim held out his hand for Dib and he took it. They walked to the door where they were greeted by GIR who took one look at the clasped hands and squealed.

"Shush, GIR, we're going to bed now. Be good, be quiet." As he instructed GIR, he removed the wig and contacts, throwing them onto the end table by the stairs.

"Yes, Sir." The little robot saluted, then ran off to the kitchen and took the lift down into the base.

Zim led Dib up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Zim guided Dib to the edge of the bed. Dib kicked off his shoes and started to crawl on top of the sheets, but Zim pulled him back up. He undid the humans pants and let them slide to the floor. Dib looked at him questioningly. Zim answered him by taking off the blue shirt. Underneath, he was toned muscle and smooth skin.

Dib, more awake now, took in the sight. Zim's body was perfectly smooth. No nipples, no body hair. The olive skin unmarred by anything except the lines of musculature. Dib reached out and gently ran his fingers from the neckline to where the naval should have been. Zim stepped closer and lifted his head, bringing his lips to Dib's.

Dib pressed his lips to Zim's and kissed back. He brought his arms up and around the lithe body and pressed him closer, pushing his tongue into Zim's mouth. Zim put his hands around the human's neck, grabbing the hair on the back of head and pressing his own tongue back.. They stood that way, locked into each other.

Dib brought his hands up to the alien's head and gently stroked the antenna with his fingers. Zim pulled away and let out a gasp of breath, shuddering. He let his human do this for a time, allowing the sensation to run through him. All of his senses were buzzing. He gripped Dib's shirt and arched back as a wave of arousal washed through the entirety of his nerves.

He pulled the human's shirt off. He wanted to feel him, skin to skin. He kissed Dib roughly, kicking off his own shoes and removing his pants clumsily. Dib held him and kept him steady. Zim broke the kiss again, grabbing Dib's boxers and forced them to the floor. He pushed the human onto the bed, crawling on top of him, kissing the skin as he moved up the body.

As Zim kissed him, Dib continued to gently rub the antenna between his fingers with one hand. The other hand traveled along the smooth olive skin, brushing back and forth against the outer thigh, slowly making its way to the inner thigh. He left the antenna alone for the moment, Zim breathing heavily into his skin. He started brushing the fingers of both hands across the buttocks, slowly moving back to the outer thighs, making little circles of motion, and then with one hand still tickling the skin, he reached the other between Zim's legs.

His fingers exploring, he found the lips of the slit there and worked his fingers along the edges. Zim's breathing quickened and he slowly started to move his hips in tempo with the fingers. As the slit was played with more, Dib inserted two of his fingers in. Zim shook and squirmed against the intense sensation. He had never been penetrated before and it flooded him with pleasure he hadn't known before. As Dib continued playing between penetration and massaging the opening, Zim's member slid out.

Zim sat up and arched his back, but never stopped moving his hips against Dib. Dib allowed the purple segmented shaft to rest against the palm of his hand. He kept his pointer and middle fingers inside while he used his thumb, ring and pinky fingers to grip the shaft. He continued to move the hand in rhythm, both penetrating and stroking at the same time.

Zim's rhythm became stronger, harder. His breathing heavier as he took deeper, longer breaths. He was leaned back, arms behind him, bracing and gripping Dib's thighs to help steady himself. The sensation pulsing through his body everytime he moved his hips foward, the fingers pushing in while the grip slid up and down the shaft. He wanted to fall forward so he could kiss Dib at the same time, but couldn't. He was caught in the arousal, unable to do anything but what he could only concentrate on in the moment.

Zim was slick everywhere between his thighs. Dib wanted inside Zim. He wanted to feel the muscles gripping at his fingers, on his own member. He pulled his fingers out and slowly brought all his hand to work Zim's shaft.

"Noooo." Zim's reply was labored between his breathing.

"Shhh," Dib used his free hand to grasp the antenna, this time with slightly more force. Zim's mouth opened, letting out a silent moan that became more vocal a few seconds later.

Dib continued to stroke Zim, but moved him down slightly, bringing his own shaft in line with Zim's, allowing the slick fluid to cover the hard penis. He waited for another hip thrust and then slid inside Zim. Immediately the inner muscles clamped on him and Zim bucked for a moment as the penis went deeper than the fingers.

The sound that came out of Zim's mouth as he tilted his head further back was long and when he drew a breath back in it hitched. Dib was inside him. Dib's shaft was bigger than the two fingers and it pushed against the muscle walls even more fully, touching all the nerves in the tissue. He bent forward and kissed Dib as hard as he could, the human kissing him back, tongues twining around each other.

He was no longer riding Dib, but sliding forward and pushing back. With every thrust, he pushed down further, trying to get as much in as possible. With every thrust he could feel something building up. Every thrust he made, it brought him closer to an edge. He sped up the movement, pounding now against Dib's shaft. Then it was on him. His whole body clenched and he cried out as his member pulsed multiple times and released onto Dib.

Dib felt the tightening of the muscles. He knew Zim was going to cum soon. He felt the final clamp of muscles and as he felt the spasms run through the smaller body, he released as well, feeling the rush as his own body hitched and spasmed, emptying itself and leaving him feeling high and exhausted.

Zim lay against Dib, catching his breath. He shook from the high and the exertion. His muscles failing to cooperate, he could only lie there. Dib placed his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Dib was gently kissing his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks. He wanted to kiss back, but he just couldn't move. As they lay there, Dib carefully moved them to lay on their sides, facing each other.

As their bodies returned to normal, Zim felt Dib's breathing steady out and knew he was falling asleep. For once, he chose to follow, and just before he fell, he heard Dib say, "You're mine, too."


End file.
